forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Memnonnar
City | region = County Calimmon, Tethyr | size = Metropolis | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Fire elementals, mephits, salamanders Humans, efreet, fire genasi | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = Memnon | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = Dates are approximations based on the arrival and binding of Memnon | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Memnonnar was the remains of the city center of Memnon from the time when it was the capital city of the kingdom of Memnonnar under the Great Pasha Memnon. Location The ruins of Memnonnar were half of what was once a great city. They lay on the northern side of the River Agis across from Calishite Memnon. Description When it was the capital city, Memnonnar appeared much like the City of Brass, with buildings made from red brick and minarets and domes inlaid with brass. The bustling city was ruled by efreet and full of efreet, fire genasi, and human citizens. Below the surface, slaves mined for precious gems and metal. Millennia after the destruction of the city, the red bricks of the ruins still were hot to the touch. This was because the Great Brass Gate, the original portal through which Memnon came to Toril, still functioned deep below the surface as late as 1374 DR. The subterranean contained luxurious palace chambers buried under smoking debris, which were filled with magic items, rubies, and gold. Near the seeping Great Brass Gate, the tunnels were so hot that they glowed, and the air was full of unbreathable smoke. Inhabitants The old mining tunnels below the ruins were inhabited by fire elementals, mephits, salamanders, and other creatures of fire. The Great Brass Gate itself was defended by a powerful and loyal genie named Ufbrann. History Memnon founded his city of Memnonnar around the Great Brass Gate itself. After the city was razed by Coramshan, dwarves from High Shanatar settled there for a time. The Calishites built the city of Memnon over the southern ruins but did not rebuild over the river. Periodically, however, they sent armed forces into the ruins to seek for treasure or to hunt down rogue fire elementals. Appendix Notes References Category:Ruins Category:Ruined settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the River Agis Category:Locations in Calimmon Category:Locations in Ankaram Category:Locations in Ankramir Category:Locations in Tethyr Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Metropolises